


WHAT?

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Facebook, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin quotes Lana Del Rey.





	WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second bonus challenge of Pornalot : social media

(last comment for Morgana should read : "Is your husband still alive?"


End file.
